Vehicles
Many vehicles have appeared in Dino Attack RPG. The 1000 Raptor The 1000 Raptor was an aircraft built from wrecked castles. History The 1000 Raptor was built by Frozeen, Greybeard, Chompy, Libo, General Evil, Evil Ogel, Vladek, Sam Sinister, and the Brickster using the pieces of various wrecked castles in Castle Cove. After traveling to LEGO City, Libo crash-landed the 1000 Raptor outside a Dino Attack Outpost, and it has not been rebuilt. Features Due to the eclectic sources of bricks they used, the 1000 Raptor was noted to have a very poor color scheme, but it was designed to make up in performance what it sacrificed in appearance. The 1000 Raptor was able to fly across the ocean to LEGO City in only a few hours, but could only carry support the weight of four passengers, including Chompy. Trivia *The 1000 Raptor is named after the Millennium Falcon from Star Wars. External Links *[http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/SJPlego/DARPG/LXF/1000_raptor_canon.lxf 1000 Raptor LXF] Anti-Dino Machine The Anti-Dino Machine was a massive prototype mech with four spider-like legs designed by the LEGOLAND military to aid the Dino Attack Team in their battle against the Mutant Dino threat. History Although it was intended to be used by Dino Attack Team, it was stolen by ShadowTech and piloted by Cane, who went on rampage across LEGO City. It took the combined forces of Dino Attack Team, LEGOLAND Military, Alpha Team, the Saber, the Neutron Tank, and the Voltage to finally defeat the Anti-Dino Machine. Upon its defeat, it unleashed waves of magnetic energy that destroyed the Neutron Tank. Features The Anti-Dino Machine was designed to eliminate the mutated DNA, including that affected by Mutant Dino Serum and the DNA Device, but could be reprogrammed for anything. It was heavily armored. The Aqua Hover '' The 'Aqua Hover' was a small prototype Ogel airship that was captured by Magma and converted into an Alpha Team vessel. History Magma and his team used the ''Aqua Hover throughout Mission Deep Freeze. During the Dino Attack, they used the Aqua Hover to travel to Antarctica in search of abandoned Snow Crawlers, which were rebuilt into Orb Bombers. However, their presence was noticed by Ogel's forces, which sent the Iron Hammer to attack them. In the ensuing battle, the Aqua Hover was destroyed. A plaque commemorating the Aqua Hover was included aboard the Subdriller. Features The Aqua Hover was capable of both aerial and underwater travel. Blizzard Blaster The '''Blizzard Blaster' is a massive mech used by Alpha Team. History The Blizzard Blaster was first used as Special Agent Zed's secret weapon against Evil Ogel during Mission Deep Freeze. Following Mission Deep Freeze, Alpha Team produced more Blizzard Blasters for other high-ranking agents to use. During the Dino Attack, rogue Alpha Team agent Phantom used his personalized black Blizzard Blaster in his attempt to find Frozeen. Special Agent Magma frequently uses a Blizzard Blaster while operating in Antarctica. Features The Blizzard Blaster is armed with multiple lasers and a thermo cannon, and can transform into the Ice Shark using Alpha Mode. Chopper The Chopper is an experimental Dino Attack combat motorcycle. Features The Chopper has reinforced armor in the front, armor-plated wheels, and two Sonic Screamers mounted on either side of the front wheel. Only one Chopper is known to exist, so this vehicle has not seen much activity in the field. Dino Track Transport The Dino Track Transport is an all-terrain tank-like vehicle used by XERRD's hunters on Dinosaur Island and Adventurers' Island to capture dinosaurs and transport them to the nearest XERRD laboratory. A similar model produced by Dino Attack Team serves as an alternate model to the Iron Predator. Fire Hammer The Fire Hammer is a massive, rugged jeep. It is effective in almost any environment, and can be used to hold off large groups of mutant lizards at a time. A raptor, though, can easily damage the armor. On the back is mounted a rotating Xenon Multi-Mode Launcher, which can be operated manually, or from inside the cab. High-Voltage Half-Track The High-Voltage Half-Track is a recently-designed Dino Attack Team vehicle based upon early concepts for a hybrid between a Fire Hammer and an Iron Predator. History The design for the High-Voltage Half-Track was first commissioned by Rex after Kotua allied with Kotua, since Rex believed that electric weaponry would be the best counter against Chaos's power. One High-Voltage Half-Track was stolen by Sam Sinister and used to reach the Maelstrom Temple. During the final battle in LEGO City, Adventure drove another High-Voltage Half-Track and used it in battle against Dr. Rex. Its electricity-based weaponry electrocuted Dr. Rex through his silge armor, leaving him mortally wounded. Unfortunately, the Darkitect saved Dr. Rex's life, and Adventure's High-Voltage Half-Track was destroyed in an effort to slow down Dr. Rex's rampage. Features The High-Voltage Half-Track features twin electro-prods on the front, a high-powered taser device, a water cannon, and low-voltage and high-voltage electro-launchers. Its armor was designed to be impenetrable to even Mutant Raptor attacks and its treads allow the vehicle to drive over rubble with ease. Hovercraft The hovercraft is a small one-man vehicle used by XERRD during the final battle in LEGO City. History During the final battle, two hovercrafts were used by Dr. Robert Nicholas and Dr. William Lee, who were forcibly strapped into the vehicles under Dr. Rex's orders in what was intended as a cruel death sentence. The cockpits of these two hovercrafts were lined with robotic arms that latched onto the pilots' arms and forced them to control the vehicle in combat against Dino Attack Team. Frozeen freed Dr. Nicholas from his restraints, allowing him to crash-land the hovercraft and cease fighting. Dr. Lee was rescued from his hovercraft by fellow XERRD scientist Dr. Alvin Gadd. Features The hovercraft is vaguely egg-shaped, predominantly silver in color with a few red and black highlights. It is armed with laser beams and a chain-suspended wrecking ball. It is possible that other models exist with different weaponry. Trivia *The XERRD hovercraft is a reference to the hovercrafts used by Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman in Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog, respectively. The robotic arms inside the cockpit were inspired by the animated film Coraline. External Links *Hovercraft LXF The Iron Hammer The Iron Hammer is a large Dino Attack airship. History The Iron Hammer was originally a prototype constructed by Ogel for combating Mutant Dinos. After the Aqua Hover was destroyed, Magma and his teammates commandeered the Iron Hammer and made it their new airship. They used it on most of their Dino Attack missions, until it was heavily damaged in a firefight against the Voltage, which had been taken over by the Agents Defense Organization in a move to eliminate Dino Attack's airships. Alpha Team secretly rebuilt the Iron Hammer and redeployed it to assist Dino Attack Team in the final battle against the Mutant Dinos in LEGO City. Features The Iron Hammer is a large Dino Attack airship, although not as large as the Voltage. It was designed as a mobile attack ship, capable of unloading troops, vehicles, orbs, and other standard equipment, to be most useful in combating the Mutant Dinos spread out across the entire world. Trivia *The design of the Iron Hammer was created by that guy from that show and approved by TakunuvaC01. Iron Predator The Iron Predator, a tank-like vehicle, was designed specifically to do battle with Tyrannosaurs. Armed with a large Cryothermic Cannon and a Z-1 kinetic launcher, it is difficult for less than three agents to manage the Iron Predator, but it has been done in the past. With recent changes to the design, it is also the fastest of the vehicles, capable of speeds nearing 300 mph on level, straight ground. Ogel Drilling Vehicle An unidentified vehicle dubbed "Ogel Drilling Vehicle" by Rex, these were utilized for mining in the Goo Caverns. More recently, Ogel Drilling Vehicles were used by the Dino Attack Team while operating in the Goo Caverns, since they were the most efficient vehicles to use in that mission. However, many Ogel Drilling Vehicles were destroyed when Quadrant 14 erupted. Orb Bomber The Orb Bomber is an upgrade to Ogel's Snow Crawler vehicle, designed by Elite Agent Magma for the Dino Attack Team. PBB's Airship PBB's Airship, also called the PA, was an airship used by PBB and his allies. History The PA was originally an Ogel Airship from Mission Deep Freeze, which had been captured and remodeled by PBB, Frozeen, Rebel Drone, and Little Bot. PBB frequently used his airship during the Dino Attack, both to aid the Dino Attack Team and to combat the Mutant Dinos. He often traveled with Little Bot and Chompy, and also gave Rex a lift a few times. However, the PA was ultimately destroyed by a Blacktron ship piloted by Kotua. Features The PA was protected with cloaking technology, armed with various cannons and rocket launchers. It had a warp drive that was powered by green and white LEGO bricks. The ship was generally crewed by FMB-Bots. Trivia *The PA was not very creatively-named because PBB felt that a nondescriptive name would be superfluous. The Reclaimer [[The Reclaimer|The Reclaimer]] is an UlTech dropship, modified with heavy weapons so that it is also a gunship. It is piloted by Kara Wise, and has an AI named Cortana installed in its systems. Robo-Blade Robo-Blades are modified Ice Blades that were frequently used by Kotua Anti-Kotua had his own version of Robo-Blades, known as Shadow-Blades. The Saber The Saber is a heavily-armed Alpha Team airship that was used by Databoard. History At the beginning of the Dino Attack, the Saber was hidden inside an Antarctic mountain. It was called into battle after Kotua went insane, since it was the only other airship that could stand a chance against the Voltage. Databoard continued to use the Saber during his time working with Dino Attack Team, and it was last seen landing at Dino Attack Headquarters. Features The Saber was converted from a standard Alpha Team Mission Deep Freeze airship into what Databoard intended to be a "full-fledged weapon". It is armed with laser cannons and protected by special armor designed to repel anti-beam shield generators. Scorpion Orb Launcher The '''Scorpion Orb Launcher' is a massive scorpion-like vehicle used to deploy Evil Orbs. History A Scorpion Orb Launcher was famously the personal vehicle of Evil Ogel during the final battle of Mission Deep Freeze. A Scorpion Orb Launcher once rescued Rex, Greybeard, Hotwire, Helmie, Kat, Zenna, Alpha, David, and Zyra from Mutant Lizards on Ogel's Island. Later, Septimus used another Scorpion Orb Launcher to attack XERRD's LEGO Island Laboratory. A pair of Scorpion Orb Launchers aided the Dino Attack Team during the final battle and were both destroyed by Dr. Rex. Features The Scorpion Orb Launcher is among the most powerful of Ogel's vehicles; as such, it is much rarer than other mass-produced vehicles such as Snow Crawlers. Their stinger tails are designed to hurl objects such as Evil Orbs at high speeds. They also can transform into another vehicle, the Viper Escape. Silver Scorpion The Silver Scorpion was a modified Scorpion Orb Launcher that was armored with ssol metal. It was originally the personal vehicle of General Evil, before being captured by Frozeen and ultimately used by Dino Attack Team. However, the Silver Scorpion was finally destroyed during a battle against Chaos. Snow Crawler '''Snow Crawlers' are insectoid vehicles manned by Ice Drones. History During Mission Deep Freeze, Snow Crawlers were mass-produced and frequently encountered by the Alpha Team as they spread Ice Orbs all over the LEGO Planet. Two Snow Crawlers helped the Scorpion Orb Launcher fight off a group of Mutant Lizards on Ogel's Island, though they were both easily destroyed by the Mutant Lizards. Snow Crawlers were later deployed to assist Dino Attack Team in the battle for LEGO City. Features Snow Crawlers can crawl over any terrain, even through thick snow, and also feature wings to fly for short distances. Steel Behemoth The Steel Behemoth is an experimental Dino Attack mech that was piloted by Slash. History At the Dino Attack Outpost in Astor City, Dino Attack agent Nordic oversaw the creation of experimental vehicles, including the Steel Behemoth, the Single Occupant Rapid Assault Submersible, the Dragon Light Attack VTOL, and the Hummingbird Drone. When Blade arrived in Astor City, he was given the Steel Behemoth to pilot in the fight against Cane and the Anti-Dino Machine. In the following battle, the Steel Behemoth was destroyed by the Anti-Dino Machine's cannons. Features The Steel Behemoth is a medium-sized mech. It is armed with a large claw and multiple projectile launchers. An underwater variant of the Steel Behemoth was also developed, known as the Steel Leviathan. The Steel Leviathan has multiple modifications, including thicker armor to accommodate pressure changes, a taser claw, harpoon gun, energy cannon, and multi-directional turbines. Most of the mech's weight is in the legs, to make sure Mutant Mosasaurs cannot knock it over as easily. Trivia *The Steel Behemoth was created by Toa Antrakha in 2014 as a LEGO Digital Designer MOC inspired by Dino Attack RPG. It was retroactively added to the RPG canon to replace the Exo-Force Battle Machines (specifically, the Stealth Hunter and Mountain Warrior) piloted by Slash during the infamous "BIONICLE Meets Exo-Force RPG" incident. Steel Sprinter A small four-wheeled ATV, the Steel Sprinter's main advantage is speed and agility. Although it is unarmed, a talented agent can easily keep a mutant lizard at bay with a Steel Sprinter and a Cosmotronic Ray. It is mainly used for short scouting missions. T-1 Typhoon Easily the most powerful vehicle in the Dino Attack arsenal, the T-1 Typhoon, being the only aircraft the team possesses, is most often used to fight Mutant Pterosaurs, although it is also effective against a T-Rex. The helicopter bristles with weapons such as the PLARXX Radar Ray, used to scramble a pterosaur's sense of direction, twin Sonic Screamers, and a powerful XL-4 Voltaic launcher. Its only drawback is its size, which makes it rather slow and clumsy, even with top-of-the-line fly-by-wire controls. It takes a lot of practice and experience to master a T-1. Time Machine The '''time machine' was a vehicle used by FUTURE to travel back to the Dino Attack. History The time machine was created by FUTURE in an alternate timeline, in the year 2035. FUTURE's founders used the time machine to travel back in time to 2010, where they changed history by working alongside their present-day selves to hunt down and eliminate famous Dino Attack agents. After the FUTURE villains were defeated, Frozeen used the time machine to send them back to their original timeline, but he also installed a timed Panrahk XP explosive to destroy the machine. Upon returning to 2035, the time machine exploded, killing its occupants. Features The time machine was powered by a Hypno Disk, allowing it to travel to any desired time period. As an anti-paradox failsafe mechanism in the event of timeline divergence, the time machine could return to its timeline of origin; however, this could only be a one-way trip, with no way to return to the diverged timeline. Titanium Predator The '''Titanium Predator' is an Iron Predator that has been modified with UlTech parts. Features Some modifications include flight capability, a greater power source, better computer control, and the ability to host an AI. There is only one known model, and it is the personal vehicle of Dr. Cyborg. Trouble Sub The '''Trouble Sub' is Ogel's largest submarine. History The Trouble Sub was used by Dino Attack Agents and others to escape the Goo Caverns shortly after Quadrant 14 erupted. The Trouble Sub brought them to LEGO City. Features The Trouble Sub is used for troop and cargo transportation between the Deep-Sea Orb Factory, the Goo Caverns, and other bases. Trouble Train The Trouble Train is Ogel's largest land-based vehicle. History The Trouble Train was used by a squad of Dino Attack agents to reach the Goo Caverns. Later, the Trouble Train was used by General, Rex, Shock, and some drones to flee the Goo Caverns after Quadrant 14 erupted. However, the eruption caused the tunnels to become unstable, and the Trouble Train derailed and crashed. Features The Trouble Train was used for troop and cargo transportation between Ogel's Island, the Goo Caverns, and other bases. Urban Avenger The Urban Avenger, a large and powerful buggy, combines the speed of the Steel Sprinter with the durability of a Fire Hammer. Weapons such as the Sonic Screamer can be attached to the roll bars. One of the most versatile of the Dino Attack vehicles, the Urban Avenger is also one of the most widely used. Villains Headquarters Villains Headquarters was an airship used by Ogel, General Evil, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek. The Voltage The Voltage was Kotua's personal airship, which formerly belonged to Dr. Voltage. It was later succeeded by the Voltage-B, a spacecraft commanded by Magma. Anti-Kotua had his own version of the Voltage, known as the Anti-Voltage. Windship The '''Windship' is a rudimentary aircraft used by the Fright Knight army. History During the final battle in LEGO City, the Fright Knights arrived in their windship fleet to assist XERRD and Dr. Inferno's forces in defeating the Dino Attack Team. Although the Maelstrom Dragons were powerful foes, Dino Attack Team and the Agents Defense Organization were successful in destroying the windships, and the Witch's Windship was shot down by Raine Dashworthy and her supersonic jet fleet. Features A windship resembles a small boat and possesses no actual means of flight. Instead, the boat is strapped to a dragon captured by the Fright Knights, and the dragon carries the craft and uses its wings to hold the craft aloft. During the Dino Attack, the Fright Knights used Maelstrom Dragons instead of normal dragons. Willa the Witch had her own personal windship, called the Witch's Windship, which was larger than any other windship and featured a table for her crystal ball. External Links *Witch's Windship LXF Category:Lists Category:Vehicles